


Interrogation of Maria

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Police, Attraction, Begging, Blow Jobs, Car Chases, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Police, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Titty slapping, Woman on Top, traffic stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Maria gets pulled over by Patrol Officer Tom Hiddleston. A traffic stop leads to an inexplicable attraction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one or two of those delicious Interview Magazine photos

The trees whizzed by the windows of the blacked out Jaguar. In This Moment screamed from the speakers as the speedometer climbed higher. She was running. Running from everything. She needed a fresh start somewhere. Or maybe just a vacation to clear her head. The late hour assured her that there was hardly any traffic.  
Maria had become so focused on the road ahead of her that she didn’t notice the red and blue flashing lights in her mirrors until the police cruiser was right on her bumper, the head lights blinding her. She killed the music and began to slow safely before pulling over to the shoulder. She immediately killed the engine, grabbed her license and registration and rolled the window down. She gripped the steering wheel with both hands.  
“Stupid. Stupid Stupid.”  
The cop blinded her with the Mag-lite, his side arm level with the light. “Out of the car, ma’am!”  
“Yes, sir.” Maria lifted her hands slowly from the wheel. She opened the door carefully and stepped out of the chair. The heels she wore put her face above the light but she couldn’t see the officer’s face in the dark and shadow of his hat.  
“On the ground.”  
“Yes, sir.” She took a step away from the car and knelt down then lay down with her hands out to her side of her head. The grit of the highway bit in her stockings and the flesh above the silk.  
“Do you have any weapons in the vehicle, ma’am?”  
“No, sir.”  
“I’m gonna need you to remain still on the ground while I search your vehicle.”  
“Yes, officer.” Maria couldn’t hide her trembling, from her body or her voice. Adrenaline and endorphins ran through her. She noticed he had an English accent. She wanted to see his face but she didn’t dare move. “Sir, my license and registration are on the dash.”  
“Be quiet, ma’am.”  
“Yes, sir.” Maria let her head drop of the asphalt. She scrunched her eyes closed and murmured ‘stupid’ to herself over and over.

Patrol Office Thomas Hiddleston had hoped to have a boring night. That wasn’t to be when the black Jaguar flew by clocking 112 mph. He spun gravel as he shot off after the vehicle. The SUV barreled down the desolate highway, gaining on the sports car. He ran full lights and sirens but the Jaguar showed no signs of slowing. He got onto the loud speaker.  
“Pull over!” No change in the driver. “Pull over to the side of the road! Now!” He rolled right up to the bumper. If the car didn’t slow, he’d declare a high speed chase and call for backup. Thankfully, the car’s brake lights finally lit up and it began to slow. When the car pulled over, he ran the license plate and came back with nothing. He didn’t feel comfortable with the blacked out sports car in the middle of the night.  
Tom checked to make sure the dash cam was rolling. He put his hat on and stepped out of the SUV, getting his light and sidearm into position. The red light on his body cam let him know it was recording. He approached the car cautiously. His light illuminated a stunningly beautiful face that had been recently crying.  
He followed procedure and was pleased that she was compliant with every direction he gave. He noticed her swollen pink lips, her impossibly long legs given more attention by the platform heels she wore, and the ample breasts that strained the button of her top. He could have made her walk to the trunk of the car and wait while he searched, but her submission and physical appearance hit every trigger he had.  
Fucking hell, she was wearing stockings. He saw the lace edge of it against her milky thigh when her short skirt road up as she knelt then lay down. He also took in her shapely ass. He smiled to himself as he searched her vehicle at her mumbling. She was impeccably clean. Her license and registration were on the dash like she’d said. He found no weapons or drugs or anything suspicious.  
“Stand up, ma’am.”  
“Yes, sir.” He watched her carefully stand, possibly to not fall in the heels or maybe to keep her stockings neat.  
“Up against the car. Hands behind your head.”  
“Yes, sir.” She laced her fingers behind her head.  
“I’m going to pat you down.” She nodded. “I’m recording this on a body cam so if you feel I do anything inappropriate, we have video evidence.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Why were you speeding?”  
“I needed to get away.”  
“Are you in danger?”  
She laughed softly. “No, it’s not like that.” He searched her arms and up under her breast. She looked at him and bit her lip. Goddammit, why’d she have to do that? He checked along her waistband then down her legs. He let himself enjoy the feel of her stockings underneath his hands.  
“Turn around please.”  
She leaned over the short trunk of the Jaguar. He ran his palms over her back and the back waistband of her skirt, purposefully avoiding her ass even though he really wanted to grab it with both hands. She apparently wanted the same thing because she tipped her ass up a bit more as his hands moved down her hips. He skimmed his palms down her legs once again. This time, he came up between her legs under the skirt. He stopped an appropriate distance from her cunt.  
“Have you been drinking this evening, ma’am?”  
“A glass of wine with dinner and one with dessert.”  
“How along ago was that?”  
“Four maybe five hours.”  
He swallowed and licked his lips. This woman was shattering his professionalism without even trying. “I’m going to get the breathalyzer. Stay where you are.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Tom stalked back to the driver’s seat. He typed in the information on her license and registration. By rights, he should cite her speeding and reckless endangerment but there’d been no one else on the road for a while. And she’d been more than compliant. She came back clean. Nothing. He watched her from the SUV as the system worked. She hugged herself, keeping her body turned away from the bright lights of his vehicle. She chewed her lip and she looked nervous and scared. He wanted to protect her. Fuck.  
Tom sighed. He grabbed the breathalyzer and stepped back out of the vehicle. “Maria, since you admitting to drinking earlier in the evening, I’m going to perform a breathalyzer and a field sobriety test if need be.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Tom held the small machine in front of her mouth. Goddammit, why was he doing this to himself? She parted her pretty lips and took the breath tube between her lips. “I’m going to need you to blow until the machine beeps.” She did as he said, maintaining eye contact with him. He swallowed. The machine beeped. “Negative.”  
“Do we have to do the field sobriety test?”  
“No, we do not.” He handed her back her license and registration. Once they were in her hands, he turned off the body cam. “Are you in need of assistance, Maria?”  
“Depends on the assistance you’re offering, Officer…”  
“Hiddleston, Tom Hiddleston.” He swallowed. “I’m offering whatever you need, ma’am.” His intense blue eyes were even more so by the inexplicable passion firing between them. He held up his hand. “I’m going to let you off with a warning. I should take you in but seeing as we’re the only ones out here and have been, you’re only a danger to yourself. And you’ve been cooperative as well as a model citizen.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“You may get back in your vehicle.”  
“Oh, ok.” She walked to her driver’s side door. She looked over her shoulder at him as he walked back to the SUV. He killed the lights and the dash cam turned itself off.  
“Maria, wait.”  
“Yes, officer?”  
He jogged back to her. His mouth claimed hers and his broad body pinned her up against the back passenger door. She eagerly returned his kiss as his hands took liberty of her breasts, squeezing and rubbing roughly. They moved down her sides to grip her ass through the skirt.  
“You’re not wearing knickers, are you?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Fucking Christ, who are you?” She laughed. “You’re straight out of a wet dream.” He kissed her again, his open mouth trailing down to her neck.  
“Where are you from?”  
“England, Cambridge.” A car flew by. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere else.”  
“What about your substation?” He thought who would be there. Too many fucking people. But there was an old hunting cabin not too far from here.  
“Follow me.” He motioned for her to get into her vehicle. He waited until she’d put on her safety belt then he hurried back to his SUV. He only checked the mirror twice as they drove to make sure she followed him.

What are you doing, woman? This is insane. You don’t just follow a man you don’t know into the woods. It doesn’t fucking matter if he’s a cop or not. She pulled up next to his SUV outside a dark and small cottage. No, this wasn’t horror movie material. At. All.  
Tom stepped out of the SUV and walked to the porch, waiting on her. She could turn around and leave. But that wouldn’t help the throbbing wetness between her legs. She’d felt his cock against her belly. And she wanted it. She walked lightly in the soft gravel so her heels didn’t sink too badly. He held the door open for her, checking out her entire body as she walked by him. He dropped his hat and his belt onto the table inside.  
“So how are we going to do this?”  
“How do you mean?”  
Tom pulled her body against his. “Well darling, we just straight up fuck. Or we can do a spot of role play if you’d like. Don’t women like a man in uniform?”  
Maria smiled. “Yes, some of us do.” She laid her palms flat on his chest. “I have been a bad girl. Perhaps you should make me pay, officer.”  
His thin lips curled into a seductive yet predatory smile. “As you wish, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maria squinted into the bright light of the lamp. She twisted her wrists in the handcuffs at her back. The wood of the chair felt rough on her inner thighs. Tom moved the lamp out of the way then swung a chair around.  
“Are we still cooperating, Maria?”  
He slouched in the chair, letting his legs fall open and the bulge of his stiff cock blatantly obvious. He drew even more attention to it by draping his hand in his lap. She licked her lips despite herself. “Yes, officer.”  
“Good girl.” He reached down and palmed himself through the trousers, lifting his hips off the chair. He’d stripped her of her blouse and bra and skirt, leaving her in her stockings and heels. Then he’d handcuffed her and sat her astride the chair with her arms behind the back of it. He’d stepped outside to radio the substation that he was patrolling an area with bad reception and may be out of contact.  
They sat in tense silence while they regarded each other. He stood up and crossed the distance between them, purposely scuffing his feet on the floor. “Remove my belt.”  
“My hands-“  
“I don’t give a fuck about your hands.” He grabbed her chin and opened her mouth then put his crotch in her face. “Remove. My. Belt.” Maria used her teeth to pull the thick leather loose then she had to use her face to get to the peg of the buckle and use her tongue to work it free. He watched her with a stern face as she accomplished her task.  
The leather slithered through the belt loops as he removed it. The sound it made caused her to shiver. He made a loop of its length. “Tilt your head back so I don’t hit your pretty face.” Maria leaned back in the chair. With the position of her arms, her breasts jutted out, their nipples peaked and hard. The belt whistled through air then smacked her breasts hard. She gasped out loudly. He watched her face with each stinging strike of the belt until her tits were a dark angry red. He leaned down to take her nipple between his lips, suckling gently.  
Maria sighed. The drastic difference in touch made her even wetter than the pain from the beating her breasts had just taken. Tom moved to the other nipple, sucking and biting lightly. He reached between her legs.  
“Mmmm, sweetheart likes pain, eh?” He coated his fingers in her juices, teasing her engorged clit with the barest touch.  
“Yes, sir.” He stepped back and dropped into the chair. He gave her a moment to recover from her daze.  
“On your knees, darling.” She looked at him, breathing heavily. “I said kneel, pet. Do not make me repeat myself again.” Maria rose on shaky legs and started over to him. “No, Maria.” He clicked his tongue. She sunk to her knees. She felt her stockings snag on the hardwood floor. Her eyebrows pinched in upset. “Something wrong, darling?”  
“My stocking snagged. They’re ruined.”  
Tom tsked. “Shame, but can’t be helped. Now crawl.” She began to knee walk over to him. “I believe I said ‘crawl’. Maria, you’re not being a very good girl.”  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
“You’ll just have to make it up to me.” Maria’s ass lifted into the air as she lowered her upper body to the floor and inched closer to him. He wished there was mirror behind her so he could see her cunt as she crawled. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. His eyes never left her inching form. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his stiff cock, stroking slowly. When she finally reached him, he leaned down and wrapped his hand around her throat, pulling her up gently. “That’s a good girl.”  
Maria’s gaze dropped from his to his cock. Her lips parted at his size. Feeling it in the confines of his uniform trousers and actually seeing it were very different things. He felt her intake of breath in his palm. His lips curled into a smile. “Do you want to suck my cock?”  
“God yes.” He chuckled. “Please.”  
He hummed in enjoyment. “Say it again.”  
“Please.”  
His open mouth teased hers. His grip on her throat didn’t change. “Beg me, darling. Beg me to suck my cock.”  
“Please. I want to suck your dick. Please let me, officer. Please let me suck you off.” Tom slowly released her throat. “Please, sir. I need to suck your cock.” She scooted forward. “Please, sir. I want your dick in my mouth. Please. Please.”  
Tom smirked. “If you want it that badly, pet, you may have it.” He held himself straight for her then pushed her head down with his other hand. Maria opened her mouth and took him in. He knew his size and he eased it into her. Her mouth went to work, sucking and licking him. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to his dick in her mouth.  
His lips parted then his mouth opened more and more. His heavy breathing and sighs became moans. He held her head in place and began to lift his hips, pushing more of his length down her throat every time she came down on him. Her throat convulsed the further he went. She wasn’t used to his size and she fought her gag reflex until he backed off.  
“That’s a good girl.” He grabbed her hair and pulled her off his cock. “Over my lap, on your belly, darling.” Maria lay across his lap. His palm caressed her ass and thighs. “Such beautiful skin.” He spanked her with his hand at first, a steady alternating rhythm until she began to squirm. When his hand began to sting, he went to the belt. Crisscrossing red lines welted up on her ass and thighs. “Lift your ass.” She pushed up, shaking with her quiet sobs. Just his luck he pulled over such a willing and well-behaved sub. Her startled and pained cry when the belt her pussy lips drove straight into his balls. He smacked them once more, twice more then moved back to her ass and thighs.  
“Please!”  
He dropped the belt and grabbed her hair, yanking her up. “Please what?”  
“Please, sir!” Her face was a mess of mascara and eyeliner smeared into tear tracks, saliva on her chin from her crying.  
“Better. Please what, darling? Stop? More?”  
“Please stop, sir. Please fuck me.”  
He turned his hand, turning her head along with it and checked his watch. He sucked air through his teeth. “Very well, I haven’t much more time.” He fished in his pocket for the condom he’d taken out of the cruiser. “Come here, darling.” He used his large hand to wipe off her face. She straddled his lap, lowering herself onto his cock. “Ah god, that’s a good girl, Maria. Take it all.”  
Tom’s head fell back as his eyes closed. She felt amazing, not tight but snug. Her thighs trembled against his. She swallowed then licked her lips, silently thankful that he’d remembered the condom because she had forgotten. His chest rose and fell in a rapid pant, same as hers as he began to ride him hard and fast.  
“Yes, darling. Just like that. Oh god.” He held the back of her head, keeping their mouths hovering close together as she moved up and down on his long cock. He braced his feet on the floor and pushed up as she came down. Pleasure coiled tighter and tighter in her lower belly. His fingers tightened in her hair. He scraped his teeth up her chin then claimed her lip. “Harder, Maria. Fuck me harder.”  
She rose and fell on the trembling legs. She wasn’t sure how much harder she could fuck him. He bottomed out each time, the head of his cock bumping her cervix. He growled and surged up, separating them. He spun her around and slammed her face down onto the table. He kicked her feet apart. His grip on her cuffed wrists was tight and hard against the small of her back. She shouted as he slammed inside her, hitting everything from a different angle.  
“That’s better.”  
Tom grunted, low and deep with each thrust. His hips slammed against her reddened ass. His breath stung through his nose. He clenched his jaw. He grabbed her hair in a tight fist against her scalp. Maria screamed and pushed back against him, her body shaking more the closer she came. She looked up at their reflection in the night dark window.  
Her body shuddered and she came. She wasn’t a squirter so there was no explosive gush. Her cunt clenched around his impossibly hard cock. He groaned like a man in pain and stuttered to a stop. His twitching cock added his cum to her cream that oozed from where their bodies joined. He pulled out and pinched the condom to keep more from leaking.  
Maria laid her cheek on the wood, feeling the cool air against her ass. She sighed at the touch of a cool clothe against her sore and swollen cunt. Officer Hiddleston was tender in his care as he cleaned her up. His touch remained gentle as he smoothed her welted and reddened ass and thighs. He carefully removed her handcuffs then sat her down in the nearest chair.  
He smiled up at her as he crouched in front of her. “I believe I owe you a pair of stockings.”  
She smiled as she rubbed her wrists. “That would be nice, officer.” He carefully rolled the ruined stockings down her legs and stuffed them into his pocket. She raised an eyebrow, but he offered no explanation. He knew they weren’t likely to cross paths again and he wanted to remember. He’d have taken her knickers, but she didn’t have any on.

“Look sharp, Hiddleston, the new assistant DA is here.”  
Tom looked up from his desk to the group moving through the substation. He sighed and tossed the magazine in the bottom drawer. “Who is he?”  
“She, man, and she’s a real looker too.” Tom got a glimpse of a cascade of dark tresses down her back and a shapely ass.  
“And this is our UK import, officer Hiddleston.”  
Maria turned around as the senior officer introduced them. Her breathtaking smile made his heart stop. “We’ve met.”  
“Oh?” Now everyone was interested.  
“Officer Hiddleston pulled me over a couple months ago. He was kind enough to let me off with a warning.” She met his eyes and he felt himself blush.  
“Good on ya, boy.” The senior officer clapped his back. “Professional courtesy is always nice.”  
“Oh it wasn’t like that. I didn’t even tell Tom here that I was transferring to the area.” She smiled. He noticed her tongue pressed between her teeth and he found it difficult to breath.  
“She was a model citizen, sir. Plates and license came back clean as a whistle so I let her off. She looked like she was having a bad day.”  
“Officer Hiddleston’s kindness made me night. It was just what I needed.” Maria smiled at him again.  
“Chief, phone call!”  
“Would you excuse me, Maria?”  
“Oh of course.” Maria smiled and waved him on. She turned to Tom and smiled wider.  
“I thought I’d never see you again.”  
“Is this a problem?”  
“Fuck no.” He couldn’t keep the boyish grin from his face. He glanced around then trailed his fingertips down her arm until he could interlock their fingers. “Besides, I owe you a pair of stockings.”


End file.
